Unexpected Partner
by Gryfferin-Hufflerave
Summary: Hermione and Draco is Head boy/girl... Draco discovers he's got feelings for hermione. And about their ball on dec 24th what will happen? Chapter 6 is up. please r/r...
1. On the way to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns it. I only own the new characters I placed here.  
  
A/N: This is my very first fic. I hope you like it. No flames please. It's your decision. If you'll flame me. But have mercy. This is my very first fic.  
  
  
  
1 Unexpected Partner  
  
Summary: There's a ball coming up at the 24th of December… Hermione and Malfoy is head boy/girl…=)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
  
  
Hermione bid goodbye to her parents as she walked along King's Cross Station. She walked confidently because now she's not the know-it-all we used to know before. She has grown quite well. Having a perfect body (curves in right places) and taller than before. When Hermione went to America her cousin totally gave her a make over… And now looks even more beautiful than before! She can't even recognize herself. Her bushy hair was turned into a straight one with golden highlights. Her wardrobe that used to be only baggy jeans and a big tee shirt was changed into hip hugger jeans and a tank top. While she was walking in the station every guy that sees her hoots because of her beauty. All thank s to her cousin Miranda. She came to King's Cross early because she's been made head girl. She received the letter three days before September 1st. The letter says:  
  
Dear Miss Granger,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been made head girl for this year. We can't tell you who the head boy is for some important reason. We are very sorry for that.  
  
Please come to the King's Cross Station an hour before your train leaves. I'll be meeting you there with the head boy.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
1.1.1 Minerva McGonagall  
  
1.2  
  
1.3 Minerva McGonagall,  
  
1.4 Deputy Headmistress  
  
  
  
Hermione walked to platform 9 3/4 and met Professor McGonagall there.  
  
"Good morning Hermione." said the professor.  
  
"Good morning to you too professor." said Hermione excitedly.  
  
"So who's the head boy?"  
  
"Just wait Ms Granger. He's on his way."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Ah, and there he is."  
  
Hermione saw the head boy but wasn't sure of who it was but then realized that it was Draco Malfoy. She can't believe that it was him who has been made head boy. She was totally shocked. And almost fainted.  
  
"Ah, Good morning Draco."  
  
"Good morning professor."  
  
Draco saw who the head girl was and realized why Professor McGonagall didn't mention in the letter who the head girl would be. Because she is Hermione Granger.  
  
Draco stared at her. 'Wow. She's beautiful. Her hair is not longer bushy and she really looks nice in her muggle clothes.' Draco thought. ' What's happening to me? Remember Draco she's a mudblood. Father will kill you if he sees you looking at her like that.'  
  
At the same time Hermione was also eyeing Draco. 'Wow. He's grown quite well too. He's not longer that kind of guy who looks weak but now looks really strong. He's got a nice body because of playing Quidditch for years and his hair is no longer slicked back but now in spikes. He's pale skin was now kinda tan maybe because of long hours in the beach.' She thought. Hermione mentally slapped herself. 'What was I thinking? This is Malfoy we're talking about. My archenemy!'  
  
''Why are you looking at me like that?! You like me don't you mudblood'' Draco drawled.  
  
"No. I don't like you Malfoy. And what does a mudblood like me find in a ferret like you?! And what are you doing here?"  
  
"Its obvious that I am head boy you know." Hermione widened her eyes.  
  
"I can't believe that a person like you would pass the standards of being head boy."  
  
"Well what can I say Granger? I reached the standards and was picked to be one." He  
  
smiled.  
  
'Hey he's kinda cute when he smiles. Huh? Did he really smile?' Hermione thought.  
  
'Wait here I am again. What am I thinking.' She mentally slapped herself again.  
  
"Now you two, I hope that you set a good example to the younger ones. And hopefully  
  
be civil with each other." said the professor.  
  
"Yes professor." Hermione smiled.  
  
'Wow she looks cute when she smiles.' Draco thought.  
  
"There will be transfer students from Durmstrang, Beauxbatons and Plymount Academy. From Durmstrang we have David and Allen Mindo and Logan Geary from Plymount Academy. They'll be in 7th year like you but we don't know which house they will be put in. Also Nicole and Georgia Mindo from Beauxbatons. They'll be in 6th year same for the case of the first names I mentioned."  
  
"Oh. Okay. We understand professor," answered Hermione.  
  
"Is it clear with you Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Crystal professor."  
  
"Good. So I'll see you at Hogwarts tonight. You'll be having your own compartment at  
  
the train. Bye."  
  
"Bye professor." Said Hermione.  
  
"I can't believe I'll be stuck with you for the whole year Malfoy"  
  
"Well just believe it Granger."  
  
Draco went inside the head boy/girl compartment inside the train while Hermione went to look for Harry and Ron. Hermione noticed the both of them when she saw the hair of Ron. She jogged up to them and greeted them.  
  
"Hey Harry! Ron. Over here!"  
  
"Huh? Who's that new girl calling us?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"That's not a new girl, that's Hermione." Harry replied.  
  
"Ei 'Mione! What's up?"  
  
"I heard you've been made head girl. Who's head boy?"  
  
"Well, I'm fine Harry and Ron yes. I'm Head girl. But the head boy is… Malfoy"  
  
"Malfoy?! How could he be head boy?!" said Ron.  
  
"Well what can I do he's head boy. And he said that he reached the standards of  
  
being one. Probably number two in our year."  
  
"Who's number one then?" asked Ron.  
  
"Duh! Hermione of course Ron."  
  
"Harry's correct Ron."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well guys I've gotta go."  
  
"Wait you're not gonna seat with us?"  
  
"No Harry. I'm Sorry. Have to seat with the head boy. We have our own  
  
compartment."  
  
"Ok 'Mione. See you later!"  
  
"Bye Harry! Ron!"  
  
When Hermione went inside their compartment she saw Draco reading a book. She sat opposite of him and got her own book and started to read.  
  
Two hours after…  
  
"Granger. Granger. Wake up!" shouted Draco.  
  
"Huh? What do you want Malfoy?"  
  
"We are almost there, mudblood. You might wanna dress up ya know."  
  
"Fine. Get out."  
  
"Why would I wanna?"  
  
"Coz I'm going to dress up, ferret boy!"  
  
"Why don't you dress up in the girls room?"  
  
"Coz there's a lot of girls there and its too full of girls."  
  
"Fine then, mudblood."  
  
"Stop calling me that!"  
  
"Whatever, mudblood!"  
  
And Draco left the compartment.  
  
  
  
**End of Chapter. =)  
  
  
  
A/N: So did you like it? I need your reviews to continue it. Hope you like it. Its my very first fic. Please send me your reviews. I love reviews.  
  
Gryfferin-Hufflerave 


	2. Great Hall and Transfer Students

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does.  
  
  
  
A/N: Very first fic. No flames please. Have mercy.  
  
  
  
Unexpected Partner  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
The Hogwarts Express screeched to a stop at the station. Hermione quickly gathered up her stuff and tried to escape from Draco.  
  
"What's the matter, Granger? Afraid of me? Malfoy the Great One?" Draco asked.  
  
"Save your snide remarks." Hermione snapped.  
  
"Oooh…I'm scared!" Draco doubled over laughing.  
  
"Stop it, ferret boy! I can't believe a Head Boy like you would be like that. In fact, you're the worst Head Boy ever to have stepped in Hogwarts," Hermione said heatedly.  
  
"Careful, Granger. Don't waste your curses on me. We have the whole year ahead of us."  
  
Hermione grumbled inaudibly. She stepped out of the compartment with Malfoy right behind her.  
  
Once out of the train, Hermione saw Hagrid calling the first years.  
  
"Oy! 'Mione! E'rythin' alrigh'?" Hagrid asked. Without waiting for an answer, Hagrid started to round up the first years.  
  
Hermione spotted Harry and Ron immediately. Unfortunately, they were, like, a million meters away. 'God! How can they be that far?!' Hermione told herself.  
  
She sighed, picked up her bags and scurried towards them.  
  
In her haste, she bumped into Draco.  
  
"Watch where you're going, mudblood," Draco drawled.  
  
Hermione snorted and ignored Malfoy. She straightened her robe and walked off…  
  
  
  
In the Great Hall, Hermione was the center of attention in the Gryffindor table.  
  
In the Slytherin table, Draco was the star.  
  
Everyone waited for the first years to come in the hall. Professor McGonagall came in with the first years and the hall was filled with the new comers 'Oooh' and 'Aw'.  
  
Then the professor brought a chair in the middle and placed the sorting hat on top of it.  
  
There the sorting began….  
  
"Kiamco, John"  
  
A kid who's got black hair and black eyes stood up. Walks like he's king of the world.  
  
'Kinda like me' thought Draco.  
  
"Ah… you're brave, best in Gryffindor… But I see you have… SLYTHERIN!!!"  
  
And the Slytherin table applauded. Draco wore a proud face. For they got the very first one.  
  
"Aniceto, Andrew"  
  
"Hmm.. no..no..no.. lack of intelligence… wonder why you're here?!.. fine… HUFFLEPUFF!!!"  
  
"Baril, Juan"  
  
"Ah… nice name… very well, SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"GO NIKKI!" yelled his 5th year sister.  
  
"Cotas, Paula"  
  
A girl who looked exactly like Draco stood up except she's got dark brown hair and dark blue eyes.  
  
"You're talented… SLYTHERIN!"  
  
And it continued… And the last eleven year old was sorted to Hufflepuff who was Donna Shaw.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood and raised his hands. The hall became silent at once. "Students, I have an announcement to make. We will be having new transferees from Plymount Academy, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. They will be in their 6th and 7th years. But first they have to be sorted."  
  
"Shall I proceed? Headmaster?" asked Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Please."  
  
"For 6th year we have, Mindo, Nicole"  
  
Suddenly a tall beautiful young lady with black shoulder length hair stepped up and sat on the chair…  
  
"Ah… nice… very nice… GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Mindo, Georgia"  
  
Next came a girl who looked exactly like the first one but she's got longer hair.  
  
"Ah… I see your different from your twin… but cute… very cute… GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The table of Gryffindor burst into a loud applause. The loudest was Seamus and Dean.  
  
"Now for 7th year we have, Mindo, David"  
  
A handsome guy stood up and caught every girl's attention. He was tall with brown eyes. Just like the two girls who were sorted to Gryffindor.  
  
"Hmm… Ah... I see… smart… good for… RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Mindo, Allen"  
  
A dark cute guy stood up. Kinda looks like the other one but has his hair slicked back instead of spikes.  
  
"Kind of like your brother… very nice.. RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"And last but not the least, Geary, Logan"  
  
"Hmm…yes...good…pureblood…SLYTHERIN!"  
  
When the sorting was finally over everyone proceeded to eating.  
  
"Hermione, look at that guy" pointed Ginny to David.  
  
"He looks okay." Hermione answered weakly.  
  
"But 'Mione don't you see how handsome he is?!"  
  
"He's not my type… Sorry Gin"  
  
"'Mione you okay?" Lavender asked.  
  
"I'm fine, Lav"  
  
"Sure? Coz you know Malfoy is coming over here." Parvati said  
  
"Oh no! not him!" Hermione whined  
  
"Not who, bitch?!" Draco drawled lazily  
  
"Who else Malfoy?! You!"  
  
"Come. Professor McGonagall wants to see us…"  
  
"I'll follow, Malfoy"  
  
"Fine. But hurry it up" said Draco, leaving  
  
"Oh my god!!! He's sooooooo cute!" squeaked Parvati.  
  
"Yeah. He is…" sighed Ginny.  
  
" Whatever guys. I'm going now." And Hermione left them.  
  
**End of chapter  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: thanx 4 the reviews I received! Not bad for my first time…  
  
AdamL21 = thank you, and here is my next chapter. Hope you like it. (especially the Sorting…) thank you 4 ur "cute" compliment!!!  
  
Dragon31 = here's my nxt chapter (2).  
  
A/N: thank you 2 all who reviewed. As I b4, "I luv reviews!!! ;)  
  
Gryfferin-Hufflerave 


	3. Living Together?!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
  
A/N: I would like to thank all of you who reviewed. And here is my third chapter. Hope you like it too. Please review.  
  
  
  
Unexpected Partner  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione walked towards Draco and professor McGonagall.  
  
"Good evening, professor." Hermione greeted.  
  
"Good evening to you too Ms. Granger. Anyway come with me, we'll go to your quarters."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean professor?" Draco asked  
  
"What I mean is the head boy and girl will have to live together for the whole year."  
  
"WHAT?!" both students shouted.  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry but that is the rule you know. Ah, here we are."  
  
They stopped in front of a painting that has two lovers sitting on a bench kissing.  
  
"Whoa!" was all Draco could say.  
  
"Ahem!"  
  
"Oh. Oops sorry, dint see you there…" the guy that almost looked like Draco said.  
  
"By the way my name is Drake, and this is Herma." The painting person told them.  
  
"Password?" Herma asked.  
  
"So Hermione and Draco what would the password be?" the professor asked.  
  
"Dragons!"  
  
"Chambers!"  
  
"No Granger! Its Dragons!"  
  
"No Malfoy! Its Chambers!"  
  
"DRAGONS!!!"  
  
"CHAMBERS!!!"  
  
"Hold it you two!" the professor barked.  
  
"The password will be DRAGONS and Chambers then."  
  
The painting swung open and they went inside. Upon entering the room Hermione was totally shocked. It even looked better than the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"WOW!" she said excitedly.  
  
The wall was painted dark blue and there was a fireplace and a couch with the colored with the Gryffindor colors and the half with Slytherin's. And beside the Gryffindor colors there is an armchair that has the initials 'HG' carved in it and opposite of it is another armchair with the initials 'DM' carved in it. Then on another side there are three doors. In the middle was the bathroom. On the left side of it the Head Boy is written on the door. And on the right side Head Girl is written. In their common room there are also bookshelves and study tables facing each other. You'll know which study table belongs to who because of the wood's color. On the left side was green so obviously it's Draco's and on the right side was scarlet color so it's Hermione's. And beside the study tables facing each other there is a big window with the lake for a view.  
  
"I have to go now. Try and be nice to each other. Today's Friday, you'll be having two days to try and have a truce. Tomorrow, the transferees will be having a meeting with the both of you here. And before I forget, you both have a painting of your house mascots in your rooms. When you face it just say were you want to go and it will bring you to the place." The professor turned away and left.  
  
"So, I'm going to bed now Draco. G'nyt." Hermione went inside her room.  
  
"Hey, hey!" Draco yelled.  
  
But Hermione was too busy checking her room out. There were two doors one for going at the head boy and girl common room and one for her closet. Her closet was really big. All her stuff was fixed already. The room has a queen size bed and at the right side of it the painting. And at the other side a vanity table.  
  
Draco went inside his room when Hermione dint respond to him. He's got the room same as Hermione's but his is with the Slytherin colors. He went to the painting and he thought for a while. 'Hmm... Where should I go? Ah! I know.'  
  
"Head Girl's room." And before he knew it he was in front of the Gryffindor mascot. He saw Hermione on the bed asleep and he went near her. 'She's cute when she sleeps.' He thought. He brushed her cheeks with the back of his palm and felt how soft her skin was. He slowly leaned forward and gave her a peck on the lips. Hermione was woken by the peck and saw Draco right in front of her his eyes closed, again slowly leaning forward to kiss her again. 'He is so cute' Hermione thought. But she slapped herself and then-  
  
"MALFOY!" Hermione slapped him in the face.  
  
"Ow! What did you do that for Granger?!" He told her while rubbing his cheeks.  
  
"I did that because you are here in my room. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!!" she drawled at him  
  
"N-n-n-n-nothing!" he said  
  
"Well you were obviously doing something! You're right here sitting beside me! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!" Draco stood up hurriedly; turning so red that Hermione started laughing hysterically.  
  
"What are you laughing at now?" Draco hissed irritably  
  
"Y-ou! You're so red!"  
  
"G'nyt granger!" he left the room and slammed the door shut.  
  
The next day Hermione heard someone singing in the bathroom. She's sure that it was Draco singing.  
  
"I'm crazy for this girl,  
  
I'm Cra-azy for this girl!  
  
When you look at her she looks  
  
At me she's got me thinking about  
  
Her constantly but she don't know  
  
How I feel…"  
  
'Wow, he's a good singer' Hermione mentally slapped herself again, 'what was I thinking?! He doesn't have a good singing voice, he needs lessons! 'Better head for the great hall before he sees me!' she told herself.  
  
Hermione walked in the corridor towards great hall when she saw Ron. Ron ran towards Hermione.  
  
"Why isn't Harry with you?" they both told each other.  
  
"I thought he was with you?!" Ron told Hermione.  
  
"What are you talking about?! I just came from my dormitory." Hermione told him.  
  
"Then where is he? Quidditch practice ended half an hour ago!"  
  
"That's funny, maybe he is in the great hall eating breakfast."  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Mudblood and the poor Weasel!" Draco interrupted.  
  
"Sod off Malfoy. We're busy." Ron retorted.  
  
"I was just into giving some compliments this morning."  
  
"Forget it Malfoy!" Hermione said, and grabbed Ron and walked away.  
  
'He's so lucky he's with her" Draco murmured.  
  
"There is no lie that you have fallen in love with that mudblood." John Kiamco a first year told him.  
  
"What did you just say? In love whether the person is a pureblood or not you will not be able to control yourself from loving the person. Haven't you ever fallen in love yet?"  
  
"Yes I did. Just yesterday at the sorting ceremony." The boy said.  
  
"And with who may I ask?" Draco said curiously.  
  
"By the way my name's John, but you can call me Jaka for short. Anyway I like the girl that looks like you but she has dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. By any chances do you know her name?"  
  
"Well yes I know her name. And you're lucky coz she's my cousin. Her name is Paula with a 'u'."  
  
"What a nice name."  
  
"You admire her don't you?"  
  
"No actually I LOVE HER."  
  
"Hmm… Okay…" and Draco left Jaka.  
  
  
  
***End of chapter  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry that the chapter is not that nice. But I promise you the next chappy will be better… I don't know where Harry has gone though… please review… and more chapters will be added if you do… thanks to everyone… more twist will be coming… still thinking about it… love ya all! Please review!!! I love reviews!  
  
Gryfferin-Hufflerave 


	4. Harry did what?!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does.  
  
  
  
A/N: Please review after reading. You just don't know how happy an author will be when they receive some reviews. So please. Review.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
***"Harry did What?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco entered the Great Hall and went straight to the Slytherin table. Pansy came and took a seat in his lap.  
  
"Hey my Drakie! How was your night? I hope that stupid mudblood dint ruin it." Pansy told him.  
  
"I'm fine Pansy dear. And how are you today?" Draco drawled.  
  
"Well you know, I saw wonder boy and Chang doing something…" Pansy squeaked.  
  
Everyone in the Slytherin table looked at her.  
  
"What did they do then Pansy?" Blaise Zambini asked curiously.  
  
"Well, they were… you know…" every Slytherin's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Where?" Asked Paula a first year.  
  
"In the Quidditch girl's locker room." She explained.  
  
"How did you see them?" asked Logan Geary a transfer student from Plymount Academy.  
  
"Hello honey! You dint know that I am one of the house's chasers do you?!"  
  
"Um... No… Sorry Pansy." Avery embarrassed Logan apologized.  
  
"That's okay… you're kinda cute you know…" Pansy told him. She left Draco's lap and went to seat beside Logan.  
  
"Thanks." Logan replied.  
  
"I was wondering if you could…"  
  
"I'm sorry Logan. But my heart belongs to someone else…"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Draco."  
  
"But Pansy, he doesn't even care."  
  
"He does. He's just really like that because of his reputation."  
  
Draco wasn't listening in the conversation of Pansy and Logan. He got bored so he stood up and went straight to the Gryffindor table.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"I don't understand where Harry went Hermione." Ron said worriedly.  
  
"Ron, Harry's big enough to know… where did you leave him?"  
  
"Well I left him at the Quidditch locker rooms."  
  
"Then maybe he's still there taking a bath."  
  
"You got a point there."  
  
"Hey 'Mione!" Ginny greeted.  
  
"Ei! Gin! What's up?"  
  
"Nothin' much here bout you?"  
  
"A lot. Would you like to go to my room later?"  
  
"Wait like a slumber party?! Oh my god!!!" Parvati interrupted.  
  
"Yah. Sorta. I want to invite you and Lavender too. But don't tell anyone. It will only be the four of us okay?"  
  
"Okay!" the girls said  
  
"Ahem" Draco interrupted  
  
"What do you want again Malfoy?" Hermione snapped  
  
"Well, I heard you'd be having a slumber party our dormitory and I cant allow that."  
  
"So? Its in my room and not yours!"  
  
"Still Granger, that can't be. If you continue that I'll be doing something you wont like."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Take points off your house!"  
  
"You can't do that!"  
  
"Oh yes I can! I'm Head Boy remember!"  
  
"And I'm Head Girl! You little ferret-dumb-ass-gay-lord!"  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor for speaking at the head boy like that. And ten points from Gryffindor again for slapping me last night!" Draco drawled.  
  
"Fine. Twenty points from Slytherin for coming in the Head Girls room last night!"  
  
"You can't have that slumber what ever you girls call that!"  
  
"Yes I can!"  
  
"Granger I came here not to fight with you but to talk to you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Something really important. Come with me."  
  
"Okay, fine… WHATEVER!"  
  
Just outside Great hall.  
  
"Granger, I know where Potty is."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"He's with that Ravenclaw Seeker, in the Girl's Locker Room at the Quidditch Pitch."  
  
"What are they doing there?!"  
  
"Potty and Chang was… you know…" Hermione's eyes widened.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry to break the news to you Granger. But it seems that Wonder Boy would rather be with Chang than YOU." Draco smirked.  
  
"*hmph* What do you mean Malfoy?"  
  
"Granger, I know you like Wonder Boy more than you hate me. You're practically HEAD OVER HEELS."  
  
"I am not! You take that back, ferret-boy!"  
  
"Ah ah ah. Say one more insult to me and I'm taking 10 more points from Gryffindor."  
  
Hermione was so angry and hurt emotionally that she just walked away to keep from hitting Draco.  
  
Draco on the other hand knew that he pushed the subject too far and knew that Hermione was really pissed. Or more like sooooooo mad.  
  
Hermione was on the way to their dorm when she realized that she would have double Potions with the Slytherins first. It was then that she noticed she's been standing in front of Drake and Herma already. She asked Herma why they're not so close with each other. Apparently they were on the different sides of the bench. Backs facing each other. Herma  
  
ignored Hermione when she tried to talk to her.  
  
"Dragons and Chambers."  
  
Hermione sighed, gathered up her things and left.  
  
In Snape's classroom, the Gryffindors were grumbling since class started. Snape had been especially nasty to them. But mostly poured his feelings to Harry.  
  
"Potter! Your Sleeping Potion is supposed to be black and not pink! 10 points from Gryffindor! You should see Mr. Malfoy's work here. Brewed to perfection!"  
  
"Thank you Professor." Draco said proudly.  
  
"Harry, where have you been? We were looking for you since breakfast." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor for talking behind my back!" Snape barked glaring at Hermione.  
  
"Bastard." Hermione mumbled.  
  
  
  
Time passed by so fast, Snape taking more points from Gryffindor because of Neville's clumsiness. All in all he took 60 points from Gryffindor. 15 for what Harry and Hermione did and 45 from Neville.  
  
"CLASS DISMISSED! AND LONGBOTTOM…STAY." Snape retorted.  
  
Neville whimpered but obeyed.  
  
The next class for Gryffindors was Herbology. With the Ravenclaws. Hermione can't wait because she would like to meet the cute guys from Durmstrang.  
  
"Hi! You're the head girl right? By the way my name's Allen." Allen Mindo the transfer student who was sorted to Ravenclaw said.  
  
"Yes, I am the head girl. You can call me Hermione. Umm... what do you need?" Hermione asked Allen.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you know who that girl is." Allen said pointing at Parvati.  
  
"Oh, that's Parvati Patil. She's a Gryffindor."  
  
"Oh. Tell her I said she's cute."  
  
"No problem, Allen."  
  
***End of chapter.  
  
A/N: hoping that all of you who read my fic will review it. I promise that the next chapters will be about Hermione and Draco, but not quite bout love yet… Maybe being friendly with each other… Know what Draco thinks and… wait and you'll see. But please. R.E.V.I.E.W. have mercy. Kindly just click the button down there that says "click this button to submit review"… please.  
  
Gryfferin-Hufflerave 


	5. ~*Slumber Party!*~

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah… You've read it already. You do know what it says.  
  
A/N: Please review.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
***The Slumber Party  
  
After Herbology was lunch and soon it was already time for supper. Hermione cant wait till its 8 o'clock. She bid her goodnights to Harry and Ron and went straight to her dormitory. When she got there Draco was already there.  
  
"Ah… you finished dinner bit early today Malfoy." Hermione spat.  
  
"Well, just want to be here before you. So that I'll be sure you're party, sleepover thingie is cancelled." He snapped back at her.  
  
"Too bad Malfoy… its not cancelled. Sorry." Hermione said in a not-so-sorry tone.  
  
Hermione left Draco in their common room and went straight to their bathroom and took a shower. After her shower, Hermione realized that she wasn't able to get her clothes from her room. 'Maybe I could get Malfoy to get it for me…' Hermione thought.  
  
"Malfoy! Malfoy!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Huh?" was all Draco could say.  
  
"MALFOY!!! HELP!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"WHAT GRANGER?" He shouted at her.  
  
"Could you please go to my room and get my clothes?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Where there?"  
  
"Its on top of my bed. Please Malfoy."  
  
"Fine."  
  
He went inside her room and got her clothes. It was a light blue tank top with 'Angel' in the middle and short shorts. 'I wonder… what would she look like when she's wearing this?' Draco told himself.  
  
"Here Granger." Draco left the clothes in front of the door. Hermione opened the door slightly and took her clothes. After a few minuets she went outside and thanked Draco for bringing her clothes.  
  
"Thanks Malfoy." She mumbled.  
  
"No problem." He replied.  
  
Hermione went inside her room and heard someone knocking on the painting. She opened it and saw Parvati, Lavender, and Ginny. They settled their bags near Hermione's bed and fixed their sleeping bags. They fixed the room, placed two huge sofas at the large space that was left. Hermione and Ginny sat on the purple one while Lavender and Parvati sat on the opposite chair. A pink sofa was the one they sat on. What the girls did first was to eat treats that they asked from the house elves. Then it came to the part Hermione hated the most.  
  
"Now, we start the question and answer part. Hermione, did you ever have a boyfriend?" Parvati asked her.  
  
Little did the girls know that Draco is there watching them. He is really in Hermione's room. He used the invisibility cloak his father gave him on his 16th birthday. He cant wait till Hermione answers her question. (A/N: wondering how he got there? The painting. like in chap 3.)  
  
"Well, I did have one. He's a muggle actually. He was a neighbor and a friend. We broke up when he went back to Canada. His name is Ken." Hermione explained.  
  
"How did he look?" Lavender asked. Hermione went to her closet, got a small tin box and got a guy's picture. The guy has black hair and was very tall. Almost as tall as Draco. He has very pale skin and red lips.  
  
"He's so cute. Looks cuter than Harry." Ginny said. Draco went closer and saw the guy. 'She knows how to pick guys… but why doesn't she like me?! I really like her… no wait… I love her! But still, I can't tell her. She'll go nuts! Probably stay away from me… I don't want that to happen. I'm fine… Her being there, near me… that's okay.' He thought.  
  
"Hey! He looks kind of like Draco actually." Parvati told them.  
  
"Yah. Except he's got black hair like Harry, but it is so cut cleanly like Draco. Look at his skin! Pale as Draco's!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Gals! C'mon! You're all overreacting! Please! My Ken will never look like him!" Hermione said while looking closely at ken's picture. 'He awfully looks like Draco… a lot like Draco!' Hermione told herself.  
  
"Ok. Lets forget about that. Hermione is done with him. Anyway, who do you think is the most handsome, attractive guy in our batch?" Lavender squeaked.  
  
"Well, I think Malfoy is one of them. Other than Harry, Ron, and Blaise." Ginny said.  
  
"I agree with you, Ginny" Parvati said.  
  
"Mee-too." Lav agreed.  
  
'Wow. Can't believe those girls admire me. (A/N: it might sound like Draco is stupid after he said that but what he means were Gryffindor people….) Well, I am a Malfoy. Everyone loves our silvery blonde hair and our pale skin and our trait of being smart and talented. Wonder what would granger say… hmm…' Draco thought.  
  
"But the question is who is number one for you in those four guys." Lav said.  
  
"Mine, my number 1 is Draco then Harry then Blaise then Ron." Ginny said happily.  
  
"Draco, Blaise, Harry and Ron." Parvati said.  
  
"Ron, Draco, Blaise and Harry." Lav said  
  
"Why put Harry in last Lav?" Hermione curiously asked Lavender.  
  
"Well, Ron's my boyfriend but even though Harry's his best friend but I think Draco is still cuter than Harry. Same with Blaise." Lavender explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"How bout you 'Mione?" Parvati asked  
  
"Blaise, Malfoy, Harry and Ron." Hermione told them.  
  
"I don't believe you 'Mione." Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Well…Fine. Malfoy is number one okay! I just can't say it coz I know that you'll tease me for liking a git like him. I really feel bad for telling you this. But I really like him. Really really!"  
  
"Oh, Hermione!" one by one the girls came over to give her a hug.  
  
"We didn't know that you like him super, but we promise you we'll keep it a secret. Our Hermione has grown-up!" Parvati choked out.  
  
"We never expected Hermione." Lavender hugged her really tight this time.  
  
"What did I say?!" Hermione said shocked for what they did.  
  
'Hermione likes me too?! I can't believe it! Wow, but maybe she doesn't like me as in like 'LOVE' like I do love her but still... this is really flattering me… I have to go back to my room now. They really need privacy now… G'nyt my Hermione.' He thought. Draco went to the Gryffindor mascot and said his destination. "Head boy's room." And Draco was in his room. And went straight to bed.  
  
Back to the girls, Parvati explained to Hermione why they said those things and suddenly came rushing to her. They told her that they ought all she did was study, study, study.  
  
"Well no! I am also aware that there is an opposite sex. I know that there are guys alive. I first liked Blaise Zambini all tall and sooooooo cute but then he was not my type. Then I started liking Draco since 6th year but I still didn't like him that much coz of his attitude." Hermione told them.  
  
"OH." Was all that they can say.  
  
"Parvati, did you know that Allen Mindo from Ravenclaw likes you? He told me to tell you that he said you're cute." Hermione told Parvati.  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yes, Parvati."  
  
"I think this is enough for tonight. Lets all go to bed." Ginny told them sleepily.  
  
So all the girls went to bed and ended the night.  
  
  
  
***End of chapter.  
  
  
  
A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed my story! I'm really shocked to see many of you reviewed it. Thank you very much! Really happy! Anyway, here is chapter five. Hope you like it.  
  
Dragon31: I'm happy that you and your cousin enjoy my story. And I'm fine thank you. Also thank you very very much.  
  
Reader85, Arial, and Shini-Setsuki: thanks for reviewing and for liking my story. Hope you like this one. =)  
  
NinaR: thanks for reading it…  
  
Gryfferin-Hufflerave 


	6. ***Many explanations and Truce

Disclaimer: …I don't own them. J.k.R. does… except the characters I placed in it. (Allen, David, Georgia and Nicole, and all the other new characters I have placed.).  
  
A/n: I forgot to tell you all that the event in chapter 5 was held on a Friday night, so they have no classes the next day. And that was a Friday on the month of September. Thank you.  
  
  
  
"UNEXPECTED PARTNER"  
  
Chapter 6  
  
***A lot of Explanations and Truce  
  
  
  
Draco woke up at 6 o'clock in the morning the next day and remembered what happened the last night. A smile crept on his face when he heard the news that Hermione liked him too. 'Then again, maybe she's just saying that 'cause all the girls was expecting her to. Still I know I can't tell her. Every thing's fine her being here near me and talks to me even though its not really talk talk but at least I get to hear her voice.' He told himself. He went to their common room and saw professor McGonagall seated at the sofa.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy." The professor said.  
  
"Good morning to you too professor." Draco told her.  
  
"Here are the schedules of meetings you will be having for the next four months. And Professor Dumbledore would like to meet you at 8 o'clock in his office. You and Ms. Granger must not be late." And the professor left the room.  
  
"Hmm… what should I do now? Will I wake Hermione and tell her we have a meeting at 8 o'clock, or take a bath first? I think I'll take a bath first." He talked to himself.  
  
He placed his schedule at his desk and placed the copy for Hermione at her desk.  
  
After thirty minuets Draco emerged from the bathroom dressed in his muggle clothes. It's a Saturday and they need not to wear their robes coz there's no classes. It's a weekend. Anyway, Draco went to Hermione's door and knocked softly.  
  
Knock… knock… knock…Hermione"  
  
Hermione was woken up by a knock on her door and the calling of her name. She stood up and walked straight to her door and opened it.  
  
"Good morning Hermione." Draco greeted her.  
  
"Umm… Yes?" Hermione said  
  
"Professor Dumbledore wants to see us in his office now." Draco told her.  
  
"Now?! Why didn't you wake me up earlier? What time is it?" she asked in panic.  
  
"Um… its 7:30."  
  
"What time is the meeting?"  
  
"Eight."  
  
"What?! I hate you Draco Malfoy!"  
  
She slammed the door shut in his face.  
  
"What did I say?" was all that came out of Draco's mouth.  
  
And she ran straight to her closet to get some clothes to wear. She is aware that she only has 30 minuets to dress up and take a shower. That's why she was able to say that to Draco. Now, instead of going outside and use the door to go to the bathroom, she went to her Gryffindor painting and muttered "Head boy and girl's bathroom.' She took a shower as fast as she could and fixed her hair and applied some light blue eye shadow, lip-gloss and some blush.  
  
Hermione went out of the bathroom dressed in flared jeans and a baby blue spaghetti straps and sneakers.  
  
Draco just stared at Hermione when she went out of the bathroom all dressed and ready for the meeting.  
  
"I'm ready! Lets go Malfoy…" Hermione told him while noticing that he was staring at her. She knew that he was checking her out and that is okay with her coz she's used to guys staring at her.  
  
'Gosh… she looks cute, in those clothes. And those pants emphasize her legs. She has really changed a lot. From a chipmunk looking girl to a kind of model in those magazines for witches that my mom reads.' He told himself.  
  
"Excuse me... Malfoy! We're going to get late! Snap out of it! Hello?! Earth to Draco!" Hermione told her snapping her fingers in front of him.  
  
"Huh?! Oh… lets go. Did you tell the girls that you're leaving early?" he asked her.  
  
"Yah. I left a letter there. I told them that- Hey! Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?" she looked at him curiously.  
  
"W-w-well, I have been thinking that we should be working on a truce… something like that coz you know we will be working together for a whole year… and if we are not in peace with each other or if we are always fighting or having argues, we cannot agree with one thing then we will not finish any work… get?"  
  
"I guess… in one condition."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We will be in first name basis… okay Draco? Truce."  
  
"Fine Hermione. Truce."  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
"Lets go."  
  
While walking on the corridors Hermione was examining their schedules when she realized that they would have to be the one to set-up the coming ball on the 24th of December. She was thinking that they should be starting now coz it will take them a lot of time to prepare it. 'Hmm… we will be needing a venue- Great Hall, motif/theme…' She was thinking about the preparations for the ball that she didn't realize that she was face to face with the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Password?" the gargoyle asked.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco coz she has no clue what the password is.  
  
"Well… chocolate frogs?" he said questionably.  
  
The gargoyle jumped aside and they went inside Dumbledore's office.  
  
'How could he be so talented in knowing the passwords in Dumbledore's office?' she thought. Then Draco caught her attention. 'He looks cute with what he's wearing… he's wearing muggle clothes… that red shirt with those baggy pants and sneakers look nice…' she thought.  
  
"Ms. Granger? You've been looking at mister Malfoy for a long time now…" Dumbledore told her.  
  
"Huh? Sorry professor…" Hermione said while Draco chuckled.  
  
"Anyway, please sit down. I would like to tell the both of you that we will not have a ball this Halloween, but we will be having one on the 24th of December. I see that Professor McGonagall has given you the schedules of your meetings with me and the prefects and the transfer students. For the ball, I was thinking of the characters in fairytales… as our theme… I know that you Ms. Granger know about these characters… Snow White… Cinderella… Sleeping Beauty… you know what I mean right?" The professor told them.  
  
"Yes Professor… but, which year could go to the ball?" Hermione asked while Draco nodded.  
  
"Only 6th years and 7th years could go to the ball… both of you will not attend your classes on Monday for you will go from class to class to explain them about the coming ball. Those who wants to go should sign up on this parchments." Two different parchments appeared on his table. The first one that caught Hermione's eye had '6th Years Coming' and the other one had '7th Years Coming'.  
  
"They will sign so that we will be able to know who will be joining us at the ball. This is a very different kind of ball. We will be providing the costumes you will be wearing and which character you will be." The professor explained.  
  
"But why professor?" Draco asked.  
  
"Because in this ball your identity will be hidden, and your physical qualities that people easily will be able to classify who you are… Example, mister Malfoy, you have that beautiful silvery blonde hair that when your friends see it they know that it is you mister Malfoy…" the professor said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Now, we will decide which character the student will be. The students who will sign up will write what the color of their eyes and hair is. The character we will give them for example in mister Weasley's case his hair will be blonde and his eyes will be gray… so you get me so far?" he asked them.  
  
"I think so professor. But will the head boy and girl- us will be the one to choose which character the students will be?" Hermione told Dumbledore.  
  
"NO. In the day of the ball we will be transferring the both of you to another room so that none of you will find out which is which… The characters will be going in pairs. Example again, Cinderella will go with Prince Edward, (A/N: as of what I can remember the prince in the story Cinderella and the other fairytales that involves handsome Princes has no name.) Snow White will go with her prince and so on and so forth. There will be a package given to each of the students who will be participating, and there will be a small piece of parchment coming with it. In it you'll see which spell you'll say so that you'll turn into the character you'll be and the counter spell in order to change back on your normal self. Also in it you'll read which character you'll be and who your partner is. Other than the piece of parchment, the package will contain your costume and a nametag in which the name of your character is written so that when you look for your partner on the ball or when your partner looks for you, you'll be able to locate each other easily. No one could tell anyone which character they will be or else the spell wont work on the anymore. And also you should prepare a simple gift to your partner. If you're a boy bye a gift for a girl and if you're a girl for a boy professor explained.  
  
"But professor how will we fix our hair and make up and everything?" Hermione asked a little bit panicked stricken.  
  
"You'll not need to fix before doing the spell, after you say the spell you'll be fixed. Your hair, you'll look exactly like those people in those fairytales. Your hair color and eye color, even your skin color will be like the character's. So now is it crystal clear?" he told them.  
  
"Yes Professor." They both said in unison.  
  
"You may now go, I believe you have a meeting with the transfer students after lunch. I say you should prepare for it for they will be having a lot of questions. And also you may tell them about the ball… Miss Granger, I'm giving you these parchments. We will see each other again tomorrow and we'll be talking about the decorations will put in the Great hall… tomorrow all the teachers will be with us… you may go now…" Dumbledore told them.  
  
"Bye professor and thank you…" Hermione told him as she and Draco went out the door.  
  
The both of them went back to their rooms and sat on their study tables that are facing each other.  
  
"Well Draco I was thinking that we could change the look of great hall… into a fairytale like set… you get it?" Hermione told him.  
  
"Hmm… Hermione, what's a fairytale? Who is Cinderella? Snow White?" Draco asked Hermione.  
  
"Wait a sec…" Hermione ran into her room and looked in her trunk for her most favorite fairytale book, Cinderella. The book got pictures except its not moving coz it's a muggle fairytale book. She handed it to Draco and he flipped the pages, and looked at the pictures in every page and did not even bother to read the story.  
  
"Oh." Draco said.  
  
"The story of Cinderella is my favorite fairytale. Cinderella is a girl who was made a helper at her own home. When her father died, her stepmother and two step sisters…  
  
……" Hermione told the story to Draco till the end.  
  
"…And the prince went to Cinderella's home and fitted the glass shoe to Cinderella's steps sisters but it didn't fit. The prince asked Cinderella's stepmother if there was any girl left. Cinderella appeared in the stairs clutching the half of the glass slipper, and the prince new that she was the lovely maiden he met on the ball… they got married and lived happily ever after in the palace."  
  
"What a nice story Hermione… I think we should decorate the great hall like hoe they decorated the palace when they held the ball for the prince… like this…" Draco said pointing at the page where you can see the ball.  
  
"Yah… But I want more beautiful than that… lets use pastel colors…" Hermione said.  
  
"No… pastel colors are too girly… Lets just mix… the Christmas trees will have pastel colored decorations and then we will change the four house tabled into small round tables, then our dance floor will be in the middle and the floors in great hall will be changed in another color… do you get me? We will change everything in great hall… will Dumbledore agree with that?" Draco explained and asked her…  
  
"I get you… I can see it now… OH! How fun this will be…! Anyway, I think Dumbledore will agree with that." Hermione told him.  
  
They kept on talking about the ball when it's till its time for lunch already.  
  
  
  
  
  
***End of chapter.  
  
A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. Sorry it has to end there… its too long already eh… I would like to thank all those who reviewed… thank you so much…  
  
Rina: I think I'll do that… set them up… in my next chapter… hope you liked this…  
  
Shini-Setsuki, reader85, and Mage of Fire: thank you for reviewing… hope you like this… chappy…  
  
  
  
Sorry if this chappy is a little bit… not in order… review…  
  
Gryfferin-Hufflerave 


End file.
